Dilemma
by Sarapercival333
Summary: Natalie's costume party...Amy's costume dilemma...Dan dressing up as James Bond...Ian dressing up as Abe Lincoln...What could possibly go wrong?


Dilemma

Ian Kabra watched as his wife fretted over what to wear to his sister's costume party.

"Oh no Ian," fretted Amy. She ran her hand through her hair as if tempted to pull it out. "What am I going to do?"

"Amy, you look good on whatever dress you wear," assured Ian.

"I am sure that's not true and you're just saying that to appease your wife," replied Amy furiously. "Hell, I'd even bet that you're just saying that so I would stop nagging and move on."

"Please Amy," Ian said in a hoarse whisper. Whoever did this to his wife he'll tear their guts out.

"Oh Ian I'm sorry," Amy apologized sincerely, "it's just that, Natalie's annual costume parties are just so prestigious and I certainly want to win this year."

Amy rummaged through her extensive closet. Since she had become the world's most renowned archaeologist, having deciphered the before undecipherable Egyptian texts. She had bought new clothes and shoes, as those were a woman's best friend. Her wardrobe was purely made of that, along with the other shoes that Ian had given her on several occasions.

She finally pulled out a pink Renaissance-themed gown and curly blonde wig with it and a black gothic dress paired with a translucent black veil with a floral decoration.

"Which one do I look better on?" Amy asked, gesturing to the costumes she held on her hand.

He needed to think carefully. One wrong answer and he'll be sent away in minutes. He knew that from three years of marriage.

"The pink one," Ian said unsurely.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself," Amy eyed him worriedly.

_Oh boy._

"Well then let's pick another one," Amy added a third costume onto her hand. This one was a white 1920's form-fitting dress that extended until her ankle with a black velvet umbrella with it.

Ian then took a few steps closer to her and put down her hands full of costumes. He then leant in and kissed her. Amy's eyes widened at the sudden action. Sure, they had kissed a few times before but this one felt…different.

"You do realize you're giving your husband a very difficult time?" Ian asked her coyly. Her shoulders slumped and she apologized to him.

Ian then smirked and decided to show her his surprise. After all, he didn't come unprepared.

He went out of the room and into the kitchen. He bent down the kitchen counter and opened one of the drawers there. He then retrieved a silver ribbon and a folded silver lace gown. He then got out a frilly white hat and a pair of white buckled stilettos.

He shouldered the gown and put the hat on one hand and balanced the pair of stilettos on his other free hand and slung the silver ribbon on his wrist.

"Amy," he called out. Amy immediately stood up from where she was sitting.

A smile slowly broke out of Amy's face upon seeing what he was holding. She immediately raced up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," she gushed out. She then kissed his face and tried on the stuff he gave her.

When she was finished the ensemble on, she twirled around and asked, "How do I look?"

"Amazing," Ian replied. "Can we go?"

Amy smiled and held his hand as they went out of their apartment.

-x-

Natalie greeted them in a pink chiffon dress and white stilettos.

"Welcome brother," Natalie greeted cheerfully. "And Amy, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Amy thanked. Dan raced over them in a black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back and he was holding a silencer.

"What is that supposed to be?" Ian asked sarcastically. "James Bond?"

"Yes that's exactly what it is," Dan replied in a perfectly practiced British accent. Amy laughed out loud. She knew the real reason why he chose to impersonate James Bond. He wanted a chance to mock Ian without telling him he was mocking him.

But Ian noticed anyway.

"Your British accent sucks," Ian said in a practiced American accent. Amy looked up surprisingly at him.

"What?" Ian asked. "Why do you think I thought of dressing up as Abraham Lincoln?"

He was right. He was wearing a bowler hat and an 1800's styled suit.

"Oh, it's on," Dan proclaimed.

Ian simply laughed.

Natalie stepped onto the podium and announced the start of the judging round. Three butlers wearing bowler hats asked the attendees to form one straight line and began inspecting each and every one of them.

After they were done with the inspection, the butlers proceeded to stand on the podium with Natalie and they all gave their comments about the costumes. Natalie nodded and announced the winners.

Ian Kabra.

Amy Cahill.

Dan Cahill.

They proceeded to the stage and Natalie gave a speech about how grateful she was for the people who attended.

"You don't know how funny you look in that costume," said Dan to Ian.

"Yeah, at least I don't look silly pretending to be James Bond," Ian stated. "By the way, your British accent sucks."

"Yours too," Dan said and pulled the trigger on his silencer. A mass of confetti burst out and covered Ian's suit.

"Oh it's on," Ian seethed and chased Dan out of the stage, leaving the audience and the announcer laughing.

"When will they mature?" asked Natalie.

"I don't really know."

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or anything associated with it.

This is my first time writing humor fics. So please, go easy on me. But just as before, R&R.


End file.
